


A Bad Pun

by Anonymous



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga), ソードアート・オンライン - 川原礫 | Sword Art Online - Kawahara Reki
Genre: Bad Puns, Don't Read This, Stupidity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23196877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "It smells like upsexy in here."Eugeo looked up from his book and turned to Kirito, who had just entered the room."What did you say?""I said it smells like upsexy in here." Kirito repeated himself as he sat down on the couch beside Eugeo."What's upsexy?""Nothin' much. How about you?"
Relationships: Eugeo & Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito, Eugeo/Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito
Kudos: 64
Collections: Anonymous





	A Bad Pun

**Author's Note:**

> happy yujikiri week

"It smells like upsexy in here." 

Eugeo looked up from his book and turned to Kirito, who had just entered the room. 

"What did you say?" 

"I said it smells like upsexy in here." Kirito repeated himself as he sat down on the couch beside Eugeo. 

"What's upsexy?" 

"Nothin' much. How about you?" Kirito smirked. 

Eugeo wasn't exactly sure what he was smirking about. "What does upsexy mean?" 

Kirito sighed as if Eugeo had asked a dumb question. "Ah, nevermind. It's just a joke." 

"Joke? I don't get it." 

"Upsexy isn't a real word. I tricked you into calling me sexy by making you believe upsexy is actually a word. It's the same as me saying it smells like updog in here but instead of dog it's sexy." 

Kirito thought he was thorough with his explanation but Eugeo only tilted his head in confusion. 

"What's updog?" 

Kirito facepalmed. "Nevermind, just forget I ever said anything." 

"I don't understand why you would explain upsexy but not updog. Now you've got me curious about the definition but you're not even properly explaining it. Please don't use words I don't understand and then not tell me what it means." 

"I don't know how else to explain it." 

"So you're using words that you don't even fully understand yourself? Doing that makes you seem a bit unintelligent, Kirito." 

"Actually, I know exactly what it means. It sounds like you still don’t even know what updog OR upsexy means. If you understood my first explanation, I wouldn't have to explain what updog means. Maybe you're the one that's not as intelligent as you look." 

"Excuse me? I did understand your first explanation, I'm not an idiot. I just don't get why you would trick me into calling you a dog. Isn't that an insult? Do you enjoy being insulted?"

By now, both boys were standing and arguing furiously. This was such a childish thing to argue about but neither of them felt like backing down. 

"Stop arguing with each other over something so ridiculous. It's unpleasant to listen to." Alice finally spoke up after having watched the entire fight. 

Clearly, the two boys had forgotten she was even there because they jumped away from each other in obvious shock. 

"We're not. Anyways, this whole upsexy conversation is a bit foolish so let's just move on." Eugeo awkwardly sat back down across from Alice. 

"Right. Let's just forget it." Kirito joined him on the couch. 

There was a long moment of silence before Kirito finally spoke up. 

"Hey, Eugeo. I didn't want to say this before but… You kinda smell like upman." 

"What's upman?" 

Alice sighed loudly. "Here we go again."

**Author's Note:**

> based off an actual [conversation](https://m.imgur.com/a/6MffsQV) i had


End file.
